


Cause Even in Another Universe I Would Find You Anyway

by amnesiaL1996



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: "Damn if you're hot", Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baker!Seokjin, Brothers!Baekhyun&Taehyung because why not, Customer!Namjoon, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Just a lot of ships and characters connected in some way in the same universe, M/M, Mention of Pub Sex, Multiship, One Shot Collection, Probably one ship for chapter, Probably some guys from seventeen appearing too later, Roomates!Jackmon, Roomates!Vmin, Underground Rapper!Yoongi, Underground rapper!Namjoon, agust d, architect!yoongi, art student!jungkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amnesiaL1996/pseuds/amnesiaL1996
Summary: From Chapter 1: "Actually, for a reason he couldn’t even explain to himself, he didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day, feeling oddly fine and light till he fell asleep at night, his bad thoughts long forgotten in the depth of his mind."Seokjin is a college student not really satisfied with his life who works in a bakery shop, Namjoon casually end up in there and that's how everything begins...Collection of One Shots settled in the same universe with different characters and shipsCollege AU





	1. Of Bakery Princes and Apple-Pie Guys

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from one (of many) late night conversation with my best friend trying to imagine how BTS couple could have met if they never joined the band (that's where the title comes from), I tried to imagined it and that's the result  
> Hope you like it, make me know what you think about it!

Seokjin had dreamed of his future after graduation for a long time, from when he still was a kid in elementary school and he was asked that question that every child in the world hear at least a dozen time in his life.

“So, what do you wanna be when you grow up?”  and Jin, well, he had his plans figured out back then in year 3 when looked firmly at his teacher and said “When I finish school I’m gonna become a famous actor” and, surprisingly, that dream had never changed in his mind, not even with years passing and reality unfortunately striking him right like it always does. Cause, now he really had to admit, maybe he had to realize his plan wasn’t as easy as he had always imagined.

At the age of 9 obviously he thought that in the moment he had moved to the big, shining, full of opportunities Seoul he would have been discovered and begged to become some idols’ company new shining star, or at least a first-page model if he had to content himself.

Instead, at 20 years old (closer to 21 than anything actually) and at the beginning of his second year of university he had to, sadly, admit to himself that he wasn’t even close to be famous yet.

Sure, he indeed live in Seoul and studied film and acting at college but his apartment was actually a little bit more than a show box and every time he had tried to do an audition for any kind of drama or movie the response was always the same: “Definitely a pretty face but lacking of emotions” (and yes, had to bite his tongue to don’t show all those directors how “full of emotions” he could be).

So, for how much sad it could be, had ended up doing of his part time job (found during the first year to don’t be a burden for his parents) the best and happiest part of his life. Maybe was the simple fact that he loved cooking or that every time he wanted a break he had a big variety of pastries to keep him company but every time he entered in the little bakery shop not far from university he couldn’t help but smile and feel like home in a way his tiny apartment could never be.

In that day at the end of the summer was, though, a little bit distracted for his standards, too absorbed in his own thoughts to focus properly on the fruit canapé he had to do and ending up being send behind the counter to serve the customers.

Not that there were many: the main clientele of the shop were students and teachers from the close university and the college now were still almost empty, just some freshmen around to take introduction course and those other activities that Seokjin had hated the previous year when it had been his turn.

But summer was anyway coming to its end and he himself was going to start lessons again in a little bit more than a week, which meant sleepless night to watch stupid fifty-year-old movies and endless papers, and, obviously, less hours in the bakery shop, all these thoughts (with the nth audition gone bad) being the ones that kept him too distracted to cook or even hear the little bell on the door when it was opened.  
He came down back on earth just when a low and extremely polite voice called him so close to him to almost make him jump. Almost, cause with his usual grace he immediately looked up at the customer with a bright warm smile.

“Hello, how can I help you?”  
The guy in front of him blinked for a couple of seconds, almost like he had to recover from the dazzling smile in front of him and Jin had to stop himself from giggling a little bit proud of himself to had caused such a similar reaction in him. Instead he decided to study him while the boy diverted his eyes from him to examine the pastries. He was maybe a little bit taller than him, probably younger even if not much, not with that mature and sophisticated look that the black-framed glasses gave him, matching with the dark clothes (so odd for that season) and the platinum hair appearing unstylized and messy from under his beanie.

He wouldn’t have definitely define him as “handsome” (he studied arts he knew very well the common standards of beauty and that face didn’t fit in them) but in his entire figure there was at the same time something that caught his eyes, something “charming” that he couldn’t really figure out.

“One of those please”  
He pointed toward the apple strudels trail and Jin hurried to put one in a paper bag and hand it to him, his nice smile never faltering a bit, not even when the guy paid and left with an awkward greeting, stumbling on the way to the door.

Actually, for a reason he couldn’t even explain to himself, he didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the day, feeling oddly fine and light till he fell asleep at night, his bad thoughts long forgotten in the depth of his mind.

That wasn’t the last time the guy entered in the bakery shop and indeed for the next days, around half-morning, the door opened and Jin showed him a warm smile from the kitchen window or behind the counter, never talking more than necessary and earning always in return embarrassed glances from the “apple-pie guy” like he had started calling him in his mind and in the brief moment he had mentioned him talking with his best friend. But soon, those moments ended, making him start lessons again with a grumpy attitude. Apple-pie guy never showed up during the afternoon shift he had to do now and suddenly something seemed missing in his work life, the customer becoming a nice part of his routine just in a couple of days.

 

Fate intervened suddenly, during his day off, while he was busy snorting and grumbling against the first paper of the year in the university library.

“Is this seat taken?” someone interrupted his internal coursing toward the French director he was studying at the moment and Seokjin raised his gaze, his jaw almost falling at the sight in front of him.

Cause the mysterious customer he had found so fascinating was right there in front of him, looking as surprised as him to see him there, in probably the last place he had thought of meeting him.  
And indeed, how he hadn’t thought about that before? The guy was around the university during school hours, he HAD to be a student there too.

He shook his head, both to make that “you’re an idiot Seokjin” thought disappear from his mind and answer the other’s question, gesturing toward the chair in front of him at the wooden table.

The boy seemed to hesitate for a second, but the library was crowded enough that day to convince him he wasn’t going to find a better seat and place his books down, settling on the chair under the curious and still surprised gaze of baker.

“Apple-strudel, right?” he asked after a couple of seconds and two amazed dark eyes stared immediately back at him behind the glasses’ thick lens.

“You remember” he just replied, not a question but a simple, a little bit surprised and slightly pleased confirmation that he wasn’t hallucinating or confusing him with someone else.

“You came for days ordering always the same thing off course I do”

His smile seemed to affect the other once again like the first time they met, forcing him to lower his gaze on the still closed book in front of him (philosophy, Jin noticed) before replying.

“You weren’t there the last times I passed by”

And Jin couldn’t help but feel his smile growing in a wider one, taking the fact that he had notice his absence and, who knows, maybe looked for him at least a little bit.

“I had to take the afternoon shifts when lessons started again… By the way, I’m Seokjin”  
“Namjoon” he nodded in understanding, then opening his book, the conversation ending there but leaving the baker someway satisfied by it while returning to his paper.

Especially when next day Namjoon went to take his daily pastry during his shift and not in the morning, starting their quiet meeting habit again.

 

“So, do you often come here?”

It was his day off again after weeks and again he had headed to the university library to study, spotting almost immediately the by now familiar figure sitten at an isolated table that he had hoped to meet.

Namjoon jumped lightly on the chair when he addressed to him, surprised and probably too focused on what he was reading to notice him standing a few steps away.

“Hi… Oh, yeah I guess so” he answered, immediately starting to free part of the table to make space for him, a kind gesture that make Jin smile warmly, accepting his silent offer and settling down in front of him.

“Is it tough? Philosophy?” he asked sincerely interested and even more to have at least a little bit of a conversation with the guy this time too.

“Kind of, really interesting anyway… It’s actually my minor, I’m taking a major in Educational Psychology”  
At that the baker couldn’t help but be a little bit taken aback, definitely impressed.

“Oh wow… I’m at the second year, film and acting”

“Seems cool, I’m just at the first year… I should still be in high school but I’ve skipped a year”

“You must be really smart” this time his admiration should’ve been palpable in his tone cause the younger guy lowered his face embarrassed, but before he could reply Seokjin remembered something and exclaimed “I almost forgot, I have something for you”

The other looked at him curious while he looked for something in his bag and placed a paper bag between them.

“What is that?” he asked without touching it, still not completely believing it was really for him.

The oldest grinned, staring straight in his eyes behind the glasses.

“Apple strudel right?”

Namjoon stared from him to the bag for long seconds, awareness building up in his mind as the redness on his cheeks, so cute that this time Jin couldn’t help but chuckle a little behind his hand.

The boy directed his gaze back at him again scratching his nape embarrassed before talking in an unsure, adorable voice that made the baker’s heart skip a bit.

“So… Do you wanna go out one of these days?”  
And the answer was, inevitably, a yes.

 


	2. I Don't Know What It Is But You've Pulled Me In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a lyrics from "Nobody" by Selena Gomez, a song that I associate with this couple and I really like  
> Hope you like the chapter and the new character in it!

Seokjin had always been pretty chill when it came on dating, since he was in high school and one guy a year older than him had asked him out for the very first time, becoming actually the first of many things in his life.

Sure, he was a gay guy living in an homophobic country, there were an uncountable number of things that could always go wrong, but his usual self-confidence had always make him feel that the other would have liked him, no matter how he looked or acted. And if he didn’t, well, that was his loss only, right?

Wrong. Or at least, totally wrong when the guy in question was Kim Namjoon (as the boy had saved himself on the other’s phone, making him found out his surname) and Jin had felt terribly attracted by him from the very first meeting.

Even though he knew that the younger was as attracted by him as he was and that found him “totally stunning, anyway, even with a rubbish bag on” (to quote the sentence he had let slip out of his lips when he had asked how he had to dress for the date when they had met that afternoon) he couldn’t help but feel terribly anxious and, as a consequence, turn upside-down his closet. Twice, just to be sure he had considered (and rejected) every piece of clothing he owned.

Just after a long, exasperating (for the other) call with his best friend he had managed to get dressed and had gotten out of his apartment to pick his “apple-pie guy” up, like he had offered to after finding out the other didn’t drive.

And there he was then, precisely at 7 o’clock, ringing at the unknown door, the red-dyed hair perfectly fixed and a blue shirt on, and still feeling more nervous that he probably should’ve been.

What he didn’t expect was a guy with messy platinum hair and a muscular shirt tight on his definitely well built body to open the door, looking so not his date in every single detail and leaving him open-mouthed in the middle of a greeting that never came out.

“Wow, he had told me you were pretty but damn if you’re hot” the boy hummed in approval, leaning against the door frame and staring at him from head to toe.

“I’m sorry…I’m looking for…”

“Joon right?” the other interrupted and Jin only managed to nod before the shorter guy shouted “Joonie! He’s here!”

A loud bang came from inside the apartment but the guy on the door didn’t react at it, not even blinking and smirking at Jin like he was his new favorite toy.

“So you are pretty boy from the bakery right?”

“I guess so but usually people call me Jin…and you are?”

“Jackson off course, the great, magnificent Jackson Wang” his grin grew bigger but before the other could reply (a little bit confused by that presentation if he had to admit it) another voice came from behind the blonde, catching the oldest attention.

“Please, tell me he didn’t scare you off already” but the baker barely registered his words, too busy drinking in the sight of the figure in front of him.

And wow, that really was a change: the silver hair had been combed in a perfect hairstyle, dark tight jeans replacing his usual sweatpants and, for the very first time, no glasses to hide partially his face.

“Tsk, I was just introducing myself, it you’ll be good we may meet again, you know? I’m you roommate!”

Namjoon shook his head, smiling shyly at Jin and making him come back to reality with a “Shall we go?”

The boy nodded, before bowing lightly toward the other, trying to be as polite as possible.

“Ehm…it’s been a…pleasure to meet you, I guess”

“Oh the pleasure was all mine sweetheart, take care of this one, he tend to hurt himself easily…and Joonie? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”

“There is nothing you wouldn’t do”

“That’s my boy, use protections!” and with a last wink and an air kiss to Seokjin Jackson closed the door behind the back of an embarrassed blushing Namjoon.

“God…I’m so sorry, he’s surely the most embarrassing roommate ever” he mumbles and Jin couldn’t help but smile at his flustered expression, starting to guide him toward his car.

“Have you been friends for a long time?”

“We actually met when I moved here in Seoul for university, he was looking for a roommate, I needed a place…but he’s so easygoing sometimes I have the feeling to have known him forever too”

“Oh well he seems…” Jin stopped and entered in the car, trying to find the most appropriate word.

“Crazy?”

“Just a little bit”

“It may surprise you but he’s actually really smart…like graduating a year earlier and studying medicine kind of smart”

“What?!” he looked at the younger boy, earning some giggles for his truly shocked expression.

“I know, right? I probably did the same face when he told me but apparently it’s the truth…and he’s actually very nice when he doesn’t act like that”

“He really is the prove that you don’t have to judge people by the first impression” and actually, Seokjin had to admit it, he already liked the boy just for the fact that he had made all of his nervousness disappear and an easy conversation began between them “So, where do you wanna go?”

“Do you like Japanese?”

 

“Okay, tell me something about yourself” the baker basically ordered once the waiter disappeared after taking their orders. During the brief travel in the car they had managed to keep the talking on light subjects like the weather or their university organization but now he was just eager to get to know that guy better, trying to find out what he had found so interesting in him from the beginning.

“It’s not like there’s a lot to say… I just turned 19, I’m from Ilsangu, I have a little sister… Nothing much”

“What do you like? Other than taking difficult subjects in university that make me feel stupid off course”

At that Namjoon cracked a genuine smile, the embarrassment of the other’s attention on him fading just a little.

“I’m sure you’re not stupid”

Jin waved a hand in reply like it didn’t matter, gesturing him to anwer.

“I like music, like…composing and writing”

“Do you sing?”

“I rap, actually I used to be an underground rapper in my city”

The oldest stared at him surprised and fascinated.

“See? That’s really cool”

Joon couldn’t help but smile back, letting his gaze travelling on every feature of the other guy gorgeous face.

“And you?” he asked after a couple of seconds “What do you like?”

“I like acting, cooking…and music, I took a singing course last year”  
“I bet you’re really good” the silver haired couldn’t stop those words from falling from his mouth as long as they crossed his mind.

“Why?” Seokjin asked curious and under his gaze he blushed before admitting:  
“Cause you have a melodic voice even when you’re talking”

The baker smiled and his heart skipped a beat, for not the first nor the last time in that evening.

 

“So…here we are”

“Yeah”

If they had thought there had been embarrassing moments in their previous meeting or in that night too (for Joon when his roommate had made his usual Jackson show for example) they probably agree that that one was definitely the most embarrassing one.

It had been a couple of minutes already since Jin had pulled out the car in the parking close to Namjoon’s apartment but still they were in there, both unsure of what was the best move to do next and awkwardly watching outside the windows.

Not that their date was a disaster a something.

Actually Seokjin could swear that he had never been so at ease with any of the guys he had been with in the past: the younger was nice and incredibly smart but not in an annoying way, more like making everything he said extremely interesting and having him hanging off his words.

And Jin…well Joon couldn’t describe him as less than a fairytale prince came to life, beautiful and charming and so out of his league that he still wasn’t really sure that this wasn’t a really realistic dream.

But still, even if they had definitely enjoyed the evening now it was just too weird, both overthinking on the same question: what now?

So, for as ridiculous as it seems, when they finally decided it was time to end that perplexing silence they spoke at the same exact moment.

“Jin I…”  
“I was thinking”

They both stopped, some giggles escaping from the both of them before Joon gestured toward him.

“You first”

The baker smiled, lowering his gaze on his hands.

“I had an amazing evening and I was thinking that maybe we could do it again, like…Saturday? Cinema?”

“I’d love that”

They smiled at each other for a couple more seconds then the younger interrupted once again the silence.

“I should go, it’s late”

“Yeah sure…Night”

“Goodnight Jin” and with that he opened the car door only to be stopped by the calling of his name.

And when he turned back to see what was wrong Seokjin simply placed his lips on his for a brief moment, before giving him the warmest smile of all night.

“Goodnight”

 

“So, how was your date?”

Namjoon stared at Jackson, laid down on the couch watching sport, without really seeing him, a stupid smile still on his face.

“I think he’ll really stick around for a while”


End file.
